


Priceless Plunder

by KenwayTheAnarchist



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Drinking, F/M, Historical, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwayTheAnarchist/pseuds/KenwayTheAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader x Edward Kenway]</p><p>1715- during the Golden Age of Piracy. Ships like Spanish and British schooners and frigates hold priceless plunder- plunder that the pirates of the Caribbean Sea would risk everything for, all in the name of booty. </p><p>You are a Captain of the Belladonna, a ship infamous of its countless attacks on those that hold precious loot. Never have you seen the day that your renown has fallen, and never will you. That's what you had always thought, until you spotted a brig out in the distance. A brig not with a flag belonging to the Spaniards or British, but a ebony black flag. A black flag with a skull, symbolizing pirates.</p><p>Its name is the Jackdaw, its captain is Edward James Kenway. And this encounter had immutably changed the course of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> *Pretty long Author's Note ahead- feel free to skip* xD
> 
> Yo! Good news- I've finally the motivation to continue writing my Assassin's Creed fics :D That includes all, or the more known ones, for the most part. But AC4 came out, I got it on the day it came out, hence the fact that I preordered it the day after it was leaked, so yah! Naval battles aren't as hard and annoying as I'd thought. Actually, quite the contrary.
> 
> Anywho, this is an Edward Kenway x Reader, because who doesn't love that blonde hunk of pirate booty? (You can interpret that many ways.) oh him and his beautiful Welsh-English accent. oh i am so in love with him. like oh. oh. OHHHH.
> 
> Hah, Ubisoft's not the only one who can include historical figures in their content and still make it historically accurate ;D I added Samuel Bellamy as a side character C:
> 
> Finally learned my ship terms from the lovely site in which is the External Link ;D
> 
> Story is rated PG-13 for now, might be changed later, depending on where the stoy goes xD *hint hint, probably won't stay PG-13 for long XDDDDD
> 
> So, I believe that's that. I hope you enjoy the story, and be sure to leave any suggestions, reviews, etc C

One would say that a pirate is only in for the treasure, or booty, as many of them like to call it. Although, your situation would defy that clichéd logic.

The seas were unusually placid, as the  _Jackdaw_  rocked gently at a slow tempo. The breeze was gentle, but refreshing. The crew was boastfully singing their joyous shanties, sharing drinks and mirthful laughs, and talking many of their hearty adventures. All was well as it seemed, the merry pirates loud and happy- except for you.

Your hands manacled and chained, a cloth tightly fastened around your jaw, ropes restraining your legs- surely you didn't pose that much of a threat? You sighed mentally and shot glares at whoever looked in your direction.

"Ha- look at the lovely maiden, all tied up and helpless," exclaimed a familiar voice. Looking towards the source, you groaned in annoyance when you had confirmed that the voice, indeed, belonged to the egotistical Captain Edward Kenway. As of now, he was the main talk among your crew- that's why you remained cautious.

For cloth restricted your jaw movement, you could only express your feelings by giving him a death glare- one telling him that he should be frightened, were you to move again. Although he reacted with the contrary of your expectancy- a felicitous laugh.

You let out an exasperated and frustrating groan, looking upon him with eyes that told him you were tired of his nonsense.

"What?" he questioned your mirthless expression.

You began ranting at him, attempting to shout with the valor any pirate would possess, but only muffled cries had escaped through the cloth.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he spoke, sneering almost. "I can't quite understand the mumbling that's supposedly coming from your mouth, lass."

You rolled your eyes, just about done with him and everything relating to him. You began squirming and writhing in discomfort when he had held your chin up with one of his hands, causing direct eye contact. You would admit that his eyes were truly a sight to behold, such a captivating color and shine- but now was not an appropriate time to be admiring the man who had kidnapped you. Your continual wriggling had become bothersome to him, and so he had said, "Calm yourself, girl. Jaysus, I'm only getting this rag off of your face." He took ahold of the cloth behind your head, where the knot was, and attempted to untie it. He cursed. "Damn, why is this so tight?" He yanked it, causing you to whine out of malaise. "Ah, screw it." A blade suddenly protruded from his wrist, causing you to shriek in abrupt fear, until you felt not pain, but a relieving feeling. He had used his blade to cut the cloth. "Now, isn't that better?"

You nodded slowly. While it felt better than before, you still weren't comfortable about your tied up wrists and ankles.

"What is it? I thought a second ago you were practically begging for me to allow you to talk." He said, pouting like he wasn't receiving the gratitude he expected.

"I still feel rather restricted to my movements, though..." You mumbled, gesturing to your hands and feet.

"And I still don't feel like I should be able to trust you at all. Yet." He returned.

"But I'm just a woman, what could I possibly do?" You said with a wry smile.

"Right. I've seen your face before, on Wanted Posters and such. What's your name lass?"

You sighed, giving up on your attempted facade. "My name is [First Name] [Surname]. What of it?"

"Well, Miss [Surname]- or should I say, Captain [Surname]- that's a pretty impressive vessel there," he says, motioning towards your ship. "That's the  _Belladonna_ , is it not? Also known as The Crimson Cutlass of the Sea? It would be a shame if such a grandeur ship as her would... go to waste."

"Don't you do anything to her or her crew, you- you picaroon! Rapscallion!" You tried to break free, but the ropes forbade you from moving.

"Peace, [Name]. I wouldn't do such a thing. But-"

"But what?" you scowled.

He raised his hands up in defense. "Relax." You sighed and eased your shoulders. "Now, because I captured you fair and sq-"

"Oh, bother." You rolled your eyes, knowing where this was heading. You looked back up at him when you heard him clear his throat.

He crossed his arms and looked at you with annoyance. "Anyway, I don't for a fact doubt that your skills are prodigious and perfectly apt for what I'm about to ask of you."

"... What do you want from me?" you asked.

He gave a quick triumphant smirk and said, "Glad you asked. With your influence, we can gain power in these seas."

You raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Well, our battle wasn't at all idle nor quick was it? You actually put up more of a fight than I had expected." You tried not to take offense from that. "See, even the  _Jackdaw_  isn't in her best shape either."

"I hope you know I'm not easily affected by mere flattery." He gave a quick, charming smile in response, causing you to avert eyes and stutter, "C-continue." You saw that damned triumphant expression he gave afterwards.

"I'm not asking much. All I want is to be known as someone affiliated with the  _Belladonna_."

"And why is that?"

"Because," said he, using his hidden knives to cut the rope around your wrists. You eyed the blades with interest. "I overheard one of my men speaking of your ship, how it could cause any ship in its path to flee. Power like that can make our lives much, much easier. I want our enemy to tremble in fear from the sound of my ship's name." The blade cut through the ropes, and your arms were once again able to move. He began to work on ropes restraining your legs.

You sighed as your expression became serious. "That's a lovely fantasy of yours, Captain. Honestly, I'm quite pleased that you believe that. But it's only half true. While my vessel may be able to repel a gunboat or a brig even, something like a frigate wouldn't back down from battle. I'm not saying that my ship herself is incapable of taking one down- hell, she could destroy eight if she wanted to- but you still get my point, right? There is no such thing as complete power over the seas in the world of piracy. In the world of all naval affairs. Being the pirate you are, I would have expected you knew that, Kenway." You frowned. Your legs were now free and moving as well.

"Well..."

"I wouldn't waste your time on me. Becoming affiliated with the  _Belladonna_  won't change anything of your current status or how others view you."

"That doesn't mean there can't be a compromise," said he, full of ambition. He offered you his hand.

"And what is it that you propose?" said you, grabbing his hand and standing up. You stretched your tense muscles, feeling once again the freedom of a pirate.

"I'm not exactly sure... Actually," said he, "meet me in Nassau."

"And where in Nassau?"

"The tavern, preferably." He climbed up towards the quarterdeck. "I'll be waiting, lass," said he, with a wink.

"Good. Wait. I'll be there in  _four_  months," you said bluntly in response to his charismatic talk.

"F-four mon-," he began. "Are you being serious, [Name]?" You burst out in laughter. He scoffed, "Four months sailing in that beat up ship? Jaysus, I'd like to see you try."

"Relax," said you. "I only kid. After all, Nassau is the closest land from here- I'd say about... four leagues perhaps? Why would I go elsewhere?" You began walking towards the starboard side, in the direction of your vessel. You picked up a bottle of rum, opening it and then taking a large, satisfying swig of the beverage. You later tossed the bottle and what remained of the drink to one of the hands of the  _Jackdaw_.

"Good. Now that that's sorted out..." He began.

"Edward Kenway!" shouted you, facing the portside of your ship. "I command you to let me salvage part of your ship so that mine shall be repaired and as it was before I met  _you._ " Your cold declaration had caught the attention of some of his crew.

"Well then, [Name]. It seems you have no choice but to follow up behind us." You gave a slight abhorrent look, then sighed in defeat.

"And where is my crew?"

"Open up the hatch there." He said, taking up the helm of his ship.

You slightly tilted your head to the side, then bent down to open the hatch that lay before your feet. Once you had lifted it, you heard shouts of relief and gaiety. You easily recognized the voices of whom the shouts belonged to, for you heard it every day. You sighed and cursed, "Damn ye, Edward! Damn you for the irreverence you treated my crew with!"

"At least I didn't kill any of them of! Just knocked out a few... but that's beside the point!"

As you helped each of your crew members up, most expressing ardent gratitude, your temporary quartermaster, Samuel Bellamy had cleared his throat, and you had turned your attention to him. "How did you all fare? No one severely wounded?"

"We're all fine, thanks to you, Captain." He nodded. "I have some private matters to speak to you about. I'll meet you in your quarte-" He turned towards your ship to see its incapacitated state. "Oh."

You shrugged and said, "Let's just do as Mister Kenway says for now." You lowered your voice. "No need for worry; once we reach Nassau, I'll have the harbormaster repair the  _Belladonna_  and we'll set our course for Kingston."

"About that..." said he, grabbing your attention. "I've de-"

"[Name]!" Edward shouted in urgency. "I suggest you head to your ship and grab ahold of her wheel before those frigates over there catch sight of us."

You cast your gaze towards starboard bow and cursed when you saw three frigates heading in your direction. "Bellamy! Tell the crew to return to our ship! " You quickly used one of the  _Jackdaw's_  swinging ropes to land amidships of your vessel. Among taking the wheel, you shouted, "All sail- haul wind!"

You ignored Edward's command of staying beside the  _Jackdaw_ as you sailed, for you began to pass him and proceeded in heading to Nassau. You heard him shout, "Not too far, lass! The  _Belladonna_  is in no shape to be engaging in battle alone!"

You responded, "Does it look like I'm trying to fight them? They haven't even noticed us yet, you half-witted donkey!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!"

You ignored his comment after that and focused on getting your ship and crew to Nassau.

**..........**

"Yes, that would be great. Thanks, sir." You said, walking away from the Harbormaster's stand. You ran into Edward, who you began walking next to. "Cursed perverted scoundrels. When can I ever have a normal conversation with a man without him  _ogling_  my damned breasts?"

He raised his eyebrow and said, "Nice to see you, too."

You shook your head. "Sorry. Anyway, what was it you needed?"

"Tavern."

"Oh, right."

"How fares your crew?" he asked.

"They're fine. They've experienced far worse- all of them. Sometimes, it makes me wonder why they would ever tag along with a pirate like me- one with no actual cause, no essential motive. I ruin the lives of others to benefit only myself."

"All of us feel the same way, [Name]. But it's how we choose our lives."

You nodded. Upon arriving at the tavern, you took a seat across Edward with a tankard in hand.

"So, what's your plan?" you asked, taking a sip of your drink.

He took a deep breath. "How would you like to come with me on a mission?"

You raised an eyebrow. "... And what sort of mission are we talking about? What's in it for me? What about my crew?"

"Easy, [Name]. I'll explain it all to you. All I ask... is that you abandon your ship and crew for a few months- perhaps maybe even a year."


	2. Of All The Money That E'er I've Had

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might've been able to tell from this chapter, titles of this story will be lines of The Parting Glass, although not necessary relevant to the chapter contents. ♥
> 
> (slight changes to what happens in the game, although nothing important)
> 
> Those who are planning to read Black Flag by Oliver Bowden and would like to not be spoiled of any of its content are permitted to skip dialogue after Edward and Reader's crew recruitment. Basically, I was just writing a little about Edward's life before and during his years of privateering (yes, different from piracy). Unless you don't mind minor spoilers. XD ♥
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just you. HHAahHAHahahHAHhhHHHHHAHAAHAHHhHHaAHhah.

"... Excuse me?" You said, mouth agape. Your eyes were locked with his, staring at him with complete and utter disbelief.

His lips formed a slight smirk in determination. "I'm looking for something called the Obs-"

You cut him off. "Wait. You can't expect me to do something like that. What of my crew?"

Your ship and crew were most important to you, and it would be hard even lasting a day in their absence. You gazed past his shoulder, eyes wandering all over until they met your ship, which was docked along the pier, currently being repaired. You watched for a short period the harbormaster's workers climb up the ratlines to the main mast, replacing tattered canvas with bone white sheets. Others, hanging off the hull, were replacing splintered wood with new planks- mainly the port side of your vessel, for that was the side facing the  _Jackdaw_  most of the battle. While the workers were repairing your ship, you couldn't help but notice and smile at the fact that your crew was also toiling, scrubbing the decks- both main and quarter- and rigging the ropes to the main and fore sails.

"You have a well-trusted quartermaster, do you not?," asked Edward, interrupting you from your stupor. You disliked how he assumed that your quartermaster was worthy enough to take up the wheel of the  _Belladonna_. It's not that you didn't trust Bellamy (of course not, for he had saved your hide more than you could ever hope to repay his services), but you still abhorred the thought of leaving your ship and crew. Edward's quartermaster, Adéwalé, took a seat beside him and exchanged nods. He listened to your conversation with Edward, already knowing what it was he was asking.

"Of course I do," said you, "but I'm still against the whole idea. What's in it for me?" Your question was firm, expressing how serious you were. If you were to waste a year of your life doing something that will not benefit you in any way would do just that. There would be no gain, no more money or material than what you would normally plunder- thus, not worth your time.

"Like I was saying before," said he, "there is a place somewhere called The Observatory. I can guarantee wealth and fortune if the two of us were to discover such a place."

You still were unconvinced, furrowing your brows and tilting your head a bit to the left. "And what exactly is this 'Observatory'?"  
  


"All these questions..." He murmured. You folded your arms as he continued, "All you need to know is that you will surely benefit from this, you have my word. If we were to discover such a place, and sell the information... You'd make more money than you would one year's worth of piracy."

" _Privateering,_ " you corrected.

"No," said he, shaking his head. "You're a  _pirate_ , lass. Why else would you attack British ships?"

"I doubt you haven't used that excuse yourself, though," you sneered.

"Aye, I have," admitted he, "before I had gotten my sea legs, that is. Originally, when I was around seventeen, I was a privateer aboard the  _Emperor_ , and then I served in Edward Thatch's crew."

That had sparked genuine interest within you. "Oh really? Please, do tell me about your past exploits if I ever consider assisting you in your plans."

"Well, of course, that was during the time when Thatch was a privateer himself as well. Under the protection and consent of Queen Anne, we were allowed to attack and plunder ships belonging to the Dons and Portuguese."

"I know what a privateer is, Mister Kenway. No need to explain that to me," said you, "Back to the business about the Observatory, or whatever it's called, I actually feel obliged to join you on your feat." You slightly smiled and raised your tankard to your lips and took an elongated sip.

"Is that so?"

"Quite indeed. I have an uncle down in Kingston who I can rely my ship upon for the time being. He himself was a buccaneer in his early years. As for my crew, I don't doubt that they would enjoy a little break. Those that still wish to sail the seas can accompany us... if the  _Jackdaw_  possesses the vacancy, that is."

"Of course."

"By God, you're a sight for salty eyes!" A man exclaimed to Edward. You brought your eyes up to see what seemed to be a fellow pirate, along with another man. "Come and have a drink."

Edward murmured an, "Excuse us" to you and stood along with Adé to greet the men. You continued to take drinks from your tankard and mind your own business as you overheard their conversation.

"Morning all," said Edward, with a smile.

"Ahoy Kenway. Who's this?" The other man spoke, already with a tankard in his hand. The three men leaned on the railing of the inn, facing towards the sea.

"Adéwalé, the  _Jackdaw's_  quartermaster," said he, placing his hand on Adé's shoulder.

" _Jackdaw?_ " The second man said, laughing. "You named your brig after a poxy bird?"

Edward only smiled and said, "Adé, these lads are the better part of our growing confederacy here. Ed Thatch, Ben Hornigold, James Kidd."

That had caught your attention. Edward Kenway was acquainted with  _the_  Edward Thatch and Benjamin Hornigold? You hadn't seen them in person before, which is the reason you wouldn't have recognized them. You heard that the two of them were highly respected privateers (of course, since Edward had explained that little bit) before the war had ended. Even so, they were highly respected pirates as of now.

This 'James Kidd' was situated behind the men, casually sitting on a chair with one hand holding a wine bottle. You knew not of him, but you expected him to be as formidable as the two men to be involved with them this much. He gave a short nod, and the men continued conversing.

"You let him carry a pistol, do ye?," Hornigold asked, as Adé walked off to get a drink from the bar counter.

"Peace, Ben. Adé saved my life. And now we're looking for a crew to fill out the rest of my ship."

"Well, there's scores of capable men about," added Thatch. "But use caution. A shipload of the King's sailors showed up a fortnight back, causing trouble and knocking about like they own the place.

"Right. I'll see who I can muster," said Edward, setting down his tankard. He gave a quick gesture to Adé and began to walk, almost forgetting you.

You stood, rolling your eyes at his unmindfulness, and cleared your throat. He turned and said, "Oh, right."

"And who would this lass be, Kenway?" Thatch asked, motioning his tankard towards you.

"Ah, this is [Full Name]."

"Oh," Thatch said with a amused chuckle. "Infamous and renowned captain of the  _Belladonna_ , am I right?"

"Surely I'm not  _that_  well known," You said modestly. "It's an honor, Mister Thatch, Mister Hornigold." You gave a nod to each of the men, and to Kidd, who returned the gesture.

"Anyway, best we be on our way, [Name]," said Edward, who you followed away from the tavern along with Adé, who then ran off on his own. "Cheers, Adé."

"Jolly bunch you all are," said you with a slight smile. "So what is it that you're trying to do?"

"Recruit crew members."

"For the  _Jackdaw_? I thought you were saving vacancy for  _my_  crew members?" You said, folding your arms.

He looked a little uncomfortable, but admitted, "I hardly have a crew myself. Six, at the most."

"Is that so?" You said, with surprise. "Would you like me to help?"

"I need no pity," he arrogantly said.

"Nay, it wasn't  _pity_ , Edward. If I am to be a part of your crew for a while, I should assist my captain, aye?"

He smiled, knowing he couldn't change your mind, and said, "Do as you wish."

You had spent your time assisting Edward when he needed, usually when there were more guards than he could handle. Pirates were either about to be executed, captured, hanged, or they were fightning and outnumbered by British guards. Usually the tactic for the pirates who were captured was that Edward would stealthily assassinate the two guards pointing muskets towards the pirates with his two blades protruding from his wrists (the ones you had taken a keen interest in). For pirates upon scaffolding, a noose around their necks, Edward would aim his gun  _not_  at their executioner, but at the rope that would hang the man. Doing so would extinguish the problem of the pirate dying, and it would attract the guards to where the sound of the gunshot originated. Finally, for those pirates who were combating with the guards physically, you and Edward had simply joined in the fight, the sound of cutlasses clashing and ringing in the air, and then the agonizing sounds coming from dying guards.

You had noticed that because of his stealthy approach and tactics, he had a different fightning technique than that of an ordinary pirate. He would often wield one of his dual cutlasses in one hand, and his hidden blade in the other- the cutlass for plain combat and sword clashing, then the hidden blade to finish off. He showed a variety of weapons, and it was intriguing most times. Sometimes, he would use his two pistols at once, which required great accuracy- which he no doubt expressed. He would also use smoke bombs to daze guards, catching them off guard, then finishing them off one by one. Of course, the bombs (and pistols as well) would attract guards with their sound, adding more to the battle. Luckily you had been there as well, or he would have been outnumbered. You yourself weren't much of a tactical person- you were just an expert in the arts of swords and blades. Instead of expressing a variety of strategy like Edward, you only engaged in sword clashing. But since it still proved to be just as efficient, killing the guards anyway, you didn't care so much.

"That's some skill ye got there, Kenway," you said, sheathing your cutlasses along your belt. "Where'd you get it from?"

"Oh, managed to polish them during my years as a privateer. I was mainly a fist brawler in my younger years, from drinking at the taverns near Bristol." He began reloading his pistols, then placing them back within their holsters. You then walked beside him as you made your way back to the tavern.

"Ha- I don't doubt that you've gotten in a few quarrels because of your drunken state."

"While I regret all, if not most, fights, it was because of one of them I was able to meet my wife."

"You have a wife?" asked you, with an interested tone.

"Well, yes..."

You gasped. "Don't tell me you selfishly left her for your own fame, fortune and glory!"

"Cut the crap, [Name]," said he, rolling his eyes. You grinned as he said, "I was born the son of a wool merchant. Inevitably, my life was to be that of a sheep-farmer."

You couldn't help but cackle in laughter. He continued, "I would often stop at the taverns for a few swigs of ale once finished with my daily work, selling wool and all. One day, while I was having a drink at the Auld Shillelagh, three men- three men I loathed profoundly- Tom Cobleigh, his bastard son Seth, and Julian  _whatever-his-surname-was_ , took advantage of a young maiden in a drunken stupor.  _They_  were going to take her to bed."

"And let me guess," said you, "You saved the girl and she fell in love with you because of that?"

"Not quite," he said with a smile. "Just let me finish. Anyway, since no other bloody sap like myself was more foolish than me, the only person who could handle the situation was yours truly. I followed them out of the tavern, the girl barely conscious enough to assess the problem she was in and that I was helping her. Regardless, the Cobleighs hated me as much as I did them, so you would expect that a fight would be guaranteed- and a fight it was.

"Like I was saying before, this was only one of the countless quarrels and disputes I've been in that had to relate with drinking. You have all the right to think that my father didn't really approve, because he didn't. But, he knows he would have done the same; he would've attempted to save the girl as well. I usually would be able to win a fight easily, although the fact that there were three of them made my odds of winning quite low. I seemed to be doing fine in the first half of the fight, but then everything went downhill; all chances of victory vanquished when that damned Seth had caused my fall. And you  _never_ want to fall in a fight- being the fighter you are, I assume you already knew. There, I knew that it would be the end of me, until I spotted a rider in the distant, supposedly coming my way. That rider was my only hope of leaving the tavern alive.

"Fortunately, they did come my way. I haven't felt that much relief in a while, although when they dismounted their steed, my hopes had quickly died off again. The rider was a woman. Now, I'm not saying that women are incapable of fighting and settling feuds, but if you were to place yourself in my shoes, you would feel much more better if it was a man who had come to your rescue, right? But my impressions were wrong. Caroline had saved my life that day. If it wasn't for her, I'd either be a bloody heap of man to the side of the road or dead, and Rose would have been taken to bed by those blockheads.

"That was only how we met. Things were far complicated than that though. First, Caroline and her family, the Scotts, were of a higher social ranking in our area. Second, another man, Matthew Hague, the son of a tea merchant, had his eye on her. To make matters far worse than they originally were, one of Hague's escorts, Wilson knew of my growing fondness for Caroline. He was a big man, surely. Very frightening in stature and size, and no doubt in his strength as well. Unfortunately for me, he threatened me to never be seen near her again."

"So, what did you do?," asked you.

"Let's save that for another time, shall we?" He said, stopping his tracks. You had noticed that you and he had arrived back at the tavern. "I'll continue my story later, perhaps for when we go sailing later on, on the  _Jackdaw._ "

Meeting up with Hornigold, Thatch, and Kidd, Edward had nodded, showing that the deed had been done- that he had a crew, or at least a crew that consisted of more people that it originally had.

The tavern was as lively as you had left it, women and men singing and playing their instruments, and laughter among the drunkards and barmaids.

"Now, you'll want to sail somewhere rich with plunder," said Hornigold, handing him a tankard. Edward took a swig of the ale.

"Have you heard of a place called the Observatory?," asked Edward, in hopes of some leads on where the Observatory was. This had caught the attention of James Kidd.

"Aye," said he. "It's an old legend. Like El Dorado, or the Fountain of Youth."

"What have you heard?," Edward asked, turning towards Kidd.

"It's meant to be a temple or a tomb. Hiding a treasure of some kind."

"That's it!" He pulled out some sort of document- a sketch- and handed it to Kidd, who began observing it. "You see here."

"Ah, rot! It's fairy stories you prefer to gold, is it?" Thatch said, almost mockingly.

"It's worth more than gold, Thatch," Edward justfied. "Ten-thousand times above what we could pull off any Spanish ship."

"Robbing the king to pay his paupers is how we earn our keep here, lad," Hornigold added. "That ain't a fortune, it's a fantasy."

Kidd handed the sketch back to Edward, who took it with slight frustration from not being able to prove his point. Kidd pat his arm, as if saying "Brighten up" and walked off. And with that, you and Edward had decided to retire back to the harbor.

Thatch and Hornigold made it harder for you to accept joining Edward's crew for about a year, but now that you had learned a bit about him, it prompted you to agree to the terms. It was more  _curiosity_  than it was personal gain. Now that you had entered the life of Edward Kenway, it would become inevitable for you to become involved.


	3. I Had Spent It In Good Company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As much as you may want to, please restrain yourself from laughing at the word, "poop-deck"...
> 
> XDD Nah, have fun and laugh all you want. We can be immature if we'd like. ;)

The sun was on the horizon of the sea, illuminating the blue, saltine waters with tints of warm colors. Occasional men-o'-war and crimson sailed frigates passing in the distance, presumably searching for wanted pirates to destroy. You cared not about the men-o'-war, for the waters off the coast of Nassau were too shallow for such ships, and they knew better than to get into conflict and battle in an area full of civilians. At least, naval conflict.

"Edward, we better get going," said you, climbing down the ratlines. "The men-o'-war and frigates out there... I don't care so much for the former, but the latter can easily dock here. They're capable of sword battle just as they are shooting their broadsides."

He looked out towards sea and nodded. It didn't even require a scope for him to be able to tell.

"Men, rig the sails! We're heading for Kingston!" he commanded, heading towards quarterdeck and his wheel.

"Kingston?" asked you, following him.

"Your ship? Don't you want your uncle to take care of her? You'll need me to escort you back after you drop 'er off."

"Ah, that's right," said you, "I'll captain my ship and follow you. Go ahead and release your sails now."

As Edward commanded his men for full sail, you leapt off his hull and made your way towards your own, crossing the gangplank and then reaching the poop-deck.

You tightly grasped the newly furnished wheel of your vessel, shouting, "Give me full sail, men!"

"Red-sailed frigates sailing from port bow, Cap'n!"

"I know, I know. Let's try to avoid them," you said, as the Jackdaw began leaving the coast of Nassau, you following behind. "We're out of their line of sight for now, but ponder and wait longer and we'll end up a couple planks floating in the seas."

"Cap-"

"Take the wheel for me, Bellamy. I need to tell Edward something. Won't take long, I promise.  _Then_ shall I speak to you." He took the wheel and you shortly nodded. "Can you sail up to the  _Jackdaw's_  side? It'll make it just a bit easier for me to board."

As he did so, you made your way to the port-side of the ship, watching as your ship closed up towards Edwards' until they were adjacent.

You tipped your tricorne to your fellow crew hands and then grasped the swinging rope firmly, giving a strong tug to assure that it was durable. You then swung across easily, a custom you had quickly gotten used to during your years as a pirate. Well, you were  _still_  a pirate. There were probably a couple hundred more swings before you decided to quit and settle. If you even consider it.

At the helm of his ship, you had landed with ease, your experience of a sea-dog evident.Edward had noticed your presence and turned his head towards you, nodding slowly, as if he was uncertain as to why you were not manning your ship.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you as well," you said. "Anyway, I'm setting my course for a different route, still to Kingston though. You keep going this way, I'll circle around the Bahamas and we'll rendezvous there."

"And why is that?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Traveling together will only make it worse- hunter ships will notice us better then. Also, I don't want you in my way, and you probably don't want me in yours, were it that we were to engage in some sort of combat or pursuit with hostile ships. Don't worry about me, my ship is perfectly apt and repaired."

He nodded, rather impressed by your astuteness. "Seems reasonable. I'll meet you there, then."

"Also," you added, with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure those ships are after you."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Who hasn't heard of  _the_ Edward Kenway of Captain Bramah's premature and utterly unexpected piracy?"

"I wanted no part of his doings."

"Was it not you that attacked me first?"

"I merely rammed you by accident!"

" _Accident_ , right. My gun firing afterwards was no accident at all, then!"

"And thus, that is the reason why they would be going after you."

"Oh, you should hear the people. Streets of Havana, Nassau... filled with endless talk of you. You barely hear a word about me or my ship- not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Right, right, Miss Captain of the  _Crimson Cutlass of the Sea_. What kind of ship more infamous than yours would be un-nicknamed?"

Your eye twitched at his ridiculous theory. "What does a nickname have to do with anything, you lobcock? Your the one  _asking_  for capture, Cap'n." You pointed up towards his ebony black flag.

"It's merely a symbol that I am not affiliated with anyone. And even if it's a disguise, putting a British flag on yours will not prevent Spaniards and pirates from attacking."

You felt like banging your head against the wooden masts. "And attacks are what happen to people who have no affiliations. Just like how the Spanish attack British and vice-versa, they will not hesitate to open fire on you, scum."

"Why am I the one being called all these foul names?"

"You were the one who started this whole dispute," you said stubbornly.

"Says the woman who claimed that those frigates were after me."

"It's only but the truth. And also, for someone to  _accidentally_  ram into the most swiftest of the West-Indies, imagine how many other ships you would have  _accidentally_  rammed into as well!"

"Maybe you're not as swift as you think."

"Oh, I'm fairly certain."

"So you're implying that I'm clumsy?"

"Oh, something like that," you said, crossing your arms.

Someone cleared their throat, fortunately preventing the conversation from proceeding. You and Edward turned your heads in the direction of Adé, who looked someone uncomfortable being in the midst of your heated argument. "Captain, those frigates are nearing. Better weigh anchor before they get  _too_  close. Miss [Surname], I suggest you carry on with your plan and return to your ship."

You slowly nodded, glancing towards the red-sailed ships. "Yes, I suppose that would be a smart thing to do."

Hopping back onto your brigantine, before you could meet contact with the wheel, Bellamy was in your way, blocking you from walking further.

"Captain, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now. This matter is actually of great importance, and before you grab her wheel, can you promise to listen to and accept what I'm about to say?"

Your eyebrows creased, and you titled your head to the side. "What is it?"

"Will you listen?" he asked, somewhat impatiently.

The Jackdaw began embarking, leaving you still anchored, calmly rocking up and down. It was time to weigh anchor and begin sailing as well.

"Yes, yes. Of course I'll listen to my trusted quartermaster," said you, as Bellamy moved aside from the wheel, allowing you access. You gestured to him, and he commanded the hands of the ship to rig the sails and go all out.

"Now," you continued, carefully steering your ship towards a different route. "Is this matter a bad or good thing?"

"Well, it's definitely a positive thing for myself. For you and the crew of the  _Belladonna_ , I don't know. It depends on how you view it."

Your eyes narrowed, as you took a quick glance his way.  _'Sounds a bit suspicious,'_ you thought. _'What can possibly be so important, although benefit only one of our crew?'_ Seemed a bit selfish for you to think such a thought, but that was a nature all pirates possessed. Who would want to get involved in something that didn't help them? Although, if one thought about that longer, not even  _just_  pirates would think like that, but all people.

"So? Start talking..." you said, eyeing the frigates in the distance.

"I'm afraid that I will have to part soon.  _Very_  soon, actually. Sadly, I will no longer be affiliated with the  _Belladonna_  nor its crew members, although there's no doubt I've had a great time being in your services."

Your eyes widened, and you shot your head towards him. "You're quitting piracy? The sea life?"

"No, no, of course not. Of course there are other views on this and different perspectives, but I think there's an opportunity for me to do more and have more paths to take."

As soon as you caught what he was trying to say, you smiled and nodded, closing your eyes. "So, in short, you're going to captain your own ship, maintain your own crew, and earn more fortunes than you have ever done before?"

"Seems rather selfish when you put it that way, but..."

You let out a laugh, patting his back. "We're pirates, Bellamy. You of all people should know. Don't worry, no one would judge. I'd do the same. Anyone would.

"You'll be hell of a pirate captain, Bellamy," you continued, with a confident smile. "I know what your capable of, and I'm sincerely gracious for your time with me."

He nodded. "You'll not recognize me the next time we cross paths."

You laughed once again. "Oh, I don't for a second doubt that. And quit that- you're making it sound like you're departing already," you paused. "...When exactly are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible. The best and ideal place for me to start would have been Nassau, which we had just left... but Kingston would do just fine as well."

"Bellamy, Nassau would have been  _much_  better. Filled to the brim with pirates who would possibly be willing to serve as your crew. But if you think about it... Kingston and Havana would be a great place to rescue them, thus earning their trust."

"I would have like Nassau, yes, although you, Captain... didn't really give me an opportunity to discuss this with you before we left the shores."

You groaned. "Many apologies. I could turn back right this instant, and bring you there."

"No need. Like I said, Kingston will work just fine. Also, you have business with Captain Kenway to deal with as well."

"... Yes..." you said, staring towards starboard bow at the city coming into view. "...business with Edward."

"... Are you alright, Cap'n?"

You shook your head. "Sorry, sorry. I haven't been here in forever- and ha, I remember why I left. The last time I stepped foot here, there were so many hostilities."

"Hostilities? In Kingston? Will they be a problem?"

"Well," you said in a low voice, eyeing Edward's docked ship. You waved your hand to your crew, signaling to begin lessening sail."I didn't think it would be a problem anymore, since it's been so long, but..."

A group of red British soldiers began walking along the docks, towards the  _Jackdaw_.

"It looks like we're going to find out and see what I've missed over the years."


	4. And All The Harm That E'er I've Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where it's shamefully obvious I need to study more when it comes to Pirate terms and slang, etc. ._. It's unedited as well, so I shall fix that soon~ ^_^
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag or anything of that matter. All rights reserved to Ubisoft.
> 
> [I do, however, own you, my servant. AHhahhHahahahaahhaHAHAHHAHAHA jk.]

Kingston was filled with British soldiers. Those heading towards the Jackdaw looked unusually suspicious, grim and impish expressions plastered on their faces. They were  _looking_  for trouble.

"Wait, Bellamy. Don't go yet. Follow me, please. I'm in need of your assistance." You frowned, disliking to have to ask more of you soon-to-be  _former_  quartermaster.

He nodded, staring at the soldiers as well. "Of course."

You glanced back at the docks and groaned. "Thanks for saving room for my ship, Edward," you said sarcastically.

"Are we just dropping anchor here then?"

You sighed. "I suppose so. No other choice but to."

"Men, at ease! No sail!"

Once your ship had slowed to the point where it was mainly only bobbing up and down, you stepped up to the swinging ropes, still rather annoyed that Edward took up nearly all the docking space.

You gripped the rope tightly and then forced yourself off of the platform. After a swift movement, you landed cleanly on the docks, barely making a sound. Bellamy on the other hand...

"Who's there?"

You sighed and gestured for him to crouch behind you, stacked crates blocking their view of you. Taking out a rum bottle, you emptied its contents into the sea, and took notice of the incoming guards. Carefully placing your shot, you tossed the glass so that it hit the ground far behind the guards.

The glass shattered into pieces, the raucous noise catching the attention of the cautious guards. One of the guards narrowed his eyes at the crates in front of you suspiciously, and then turned around along with the other guard to investigate the sound, although him a bit more reluctant.

_'Still falling for the oldest trick in the book, are we now?'_ You thought, while grinning.

Out of the corner of your eye, you had sensed movement. You glanced back at your ship, to find it sailing away from land. At first you were utterly puzzled and almost became angered in fear of somebody stealing your ship, but then you had realized that one of your crew hands had taken the initiative in steering the  _Belladonna_ away to prevent suspicion from the guards.

After hushing Bellamy, you quietly rushed over to the  _Jackdaw_ , careful in making as little sound as possible, and told him to wait behind a few more crates. This part of your plan would be easier to achieve with just one person.

You jumped from the wooden docks to Edward's ship, grabbing onto whatever wood or material was available first. You secured your position and carefully peered over to see what was occurring on deck.

Nothing. Pure silence.

You vaulted yourself over onto the deck, and gestured for Bellamy to follow. After he crossed the gangplank with little problem, the first place you suspected was the Captain's Quarters. And sure enough, when you leaned the side of your head against the doors of the quarters, sounds were being heard. Definitely the sounds of conflict, too.

"Hmm," you hummed softly, a slight smile forming on your lips. You pulled out a few objects from your pouch.

"Smoke bombs, Cap'n?"

"Exactly. 've been waiting forever to use these. Now I've found a perfect situation."

You breathed elongated breaths a couple of times and then kicked the door open, throwing the bombs into the room without hesitation. And right you had been. Three British guards in red surrounded a helpless Edward tied up to a chair, blindfolded, chained and manacled. Hm, seemed like a situation that happened not too long ago...

Regardless, you had knocked the coughing guards out using the butt of one of your pistols. Edward, too, was coughing, but hell- what did you care?

"Oh," you said with amusement. It also sounded sinister, in a way. "Well, well, Edward. Now, isn't this a surprise?"

"[Name]? You're behind this? Jaysus, woman." He coughed some more.

You stared blankly at him for at least a minute or so. Or that's what it seemed. The sad thing was, it didn't even seem like he was joking.

"Edward, for God's sake. I knock out all those guards and you believe that I'm the reason why you're tied up?"

"Don't you see that my eyes are covered?"

"Are you really this dense? Edward, hun. Ye got ears, don't you?"

You began untying his blindfold and the rope around his wrists. "Honestly, Edward," you said. "How did this manage to happen? I thought you were better than that."

"Well, you see..." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Never mind that... I honestly don't want to know."

Edward stood and stretched, groaning in pain.

You folded your arms. "So, what's the deal?"

"Damned guards think they can take all the stuff we've plundered," he scowled. "And not because we've gained them on illegal terms. They're no better than us."

While listening to his bickering, you bent down to one of the guards and patted him down, searching for anything useful.

"Tch, at least we earn it ourselves." He shook his head. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" You said, reaching into a bulky satchel. "Searching for anyting useful."

You pulled out the first item that your hand made contact with, a piece of paper. You unfolded it, and attempted to read the illegible scrawl in ink. You narrowed your eyes at the paper and tilted your head. Edward was quite curious, watching your facial expressions. The last thing you did before finished was let out a hearty laugh, grabbing your stomach in a ticklish pain.

"What are you cackling about now?" Edward asked, brow raised.

"Why would-" You laughed in between your words. "Anyone- Ha ha!"

"Why would anyone what, woman?!"

"I'm sorry!" You said, attempting to conceal your laughter. "It's just-"

He took the letter from your grasp and read it, his expression not as amused as yours. "I don't see what's so funny about this...?"

"Why would  _you_ of all people have a bounty?!"

He just stared at you for a couple of seconds before shaking his head. "Well, maybe it turns out I'm a bit more better than you think." He said coldly.

"Oh, dream what ye want." You said, crossing your arms. "I won't stop you."

"It's often that those with strong envy refuse to accept truth," he said.

You glared at him, gaze piercing right through his eyes, although it seemed ineffective. "Now listen here, ye slovenly blaggard."

"I'm listening," said he mockingly, his eyes going down as if insulting your stature in comparison to his.

You let out a frustrated groan and then took a deep breath. "You know what? It's not worth it. Let's just continue with the investigation."

"You started it." He shrugged, before you gave him another glare.

"Oh, how I loathe you, dear." You gave him a sinister smile.

Bellamy cleared his throat. Right, you had forgotten he was there... "If I may suggest," he started, taking the letter from Edward, "The letter indicated it was from Captain Marc Ransford. Does he sound familiar, Cap'n Kenway?"

"Ransford... Ransford." Edward mumbled. His brows were furrowed- obviously struggling.

"Look, Edward," you said. "If you're repeating his name over and over and it doesn't ring a single bell, chances are you don't know 'im."

"No, no, it's familiar, I swear! It's just..."

"He captains the H.M.S. Tranquility," Bellamy said, studying the letter a bit more.

"Ah, that's it!" Edward piped up, looking utterly satisfied with himself. "That frigate had caught my attention once. Profound amount of sugar, wood, and metal."

"So it was just like any other ship," you said, crossing your arms. "Nothing special?"

"Well, her captain was surely something." He shook his head.

"Though, I  _can_  understand why he would be after you. A form of revenge perhaps... Oh well, that's your problem."

Almost as if out of boredom, you walked towards the doors of the Captain's Quarters. Unsure of any other guard activity, you pushed the door so that there was a slight opening. You peered through, shifting and angling yourself left and right to check other areas.

"It looks clear outside," you said, opening the doors regularly, "but I'll make sure."

You exited the room, swiftly closing the doors behind you. Beyond the docks was Kingston land, and surely enough, guards patrolling the area. Luckily, none of the guards were faced your way when you exited, but just as one turned, you quickly retreated back into Edward's quarters.

"No one on board, Edward," you said, leaning against the doors behind you. "Though, many guards are roaming the land."

"Then we leave as quick as possible," he said. "One person should take the risk, and leave this room first. If we're lucky enough, they'll slip by unseen. And then by their signal can we each go, knowing whether the guards are looking this direction or not."

"I don't like this whole game of chance Edward, but I see no other option. Now who's going to go first? I'll do it like I did before, unless any of you want to."

"That's fine with me," Edward said, shrugging. Bellamy nodded, showing that he didn't care either.

"And off I go." You cracked the door just a pinch open, and tried your best to look towards land where the guards were, but your view was limited. Unfortunately, you couldn't, and you ended up having to play the game of chance anyway. Luck was never on your side, but you hoped it would redeem itself just this once. "Of course," you said," if they do spot me, we are capable of fighting them, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright then," you said, stepping outside. At this point, either way was fine and manageable. It's just that stealth was more preferable.

When you stepped outside, you were surprised. Bellamy and Edward were watching you, confused about your expression.

"There's no one there..." you said to yourself. Then, to Edward, you shouted, "They're all gone! Must've been ordered to scout elsewhere."

Both Edward and Bellamy exited his quarters, rather relieved to feel the fresh air and hot sun once again. "That's odd," Bellamy said. "Where do you suppose they went?"

"That I don't know. But it matters not. Edward, unless ye want to do something about Marc Ransford, I will go take care of my business and go to my uncle."

"Ah, screw him," Edward said, deciding Ransford wasn't worth it. "You go ahead."

"Alright then. I should be finished in around a half hour."

You crossed the gangplank onto the docks and made your way through the town, trying to remember where it was your uncle stayed.

Instead of you remembering exactly where, you happened to recognize the building and knocked on the door. It took a while, but eventually, an old man opened it.

"[Name], is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, uncle," you said with a smile. "It's been a while."

"It has indeed. What is it you're here for?"

"Many apologies if I'm asking a lot, but I was wondering if you and Aunt Marina could look over my ship for a few months. May be longer or shorter, but I guarantee you I will be back to claim her."

He laughed. "Of course, [Name].  _The Belladonna_ , wasn't it? I'm so glad you've still kept her all these years."

"It's my greatest memory of grandfather."

"That indeed. It's not a problem, [Name]. Marina and I will take great care of her. Please, take as much time as you'd like. All I ask is that you come back alive."

You smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much. I will."

"Be safe!"

You nodded again and left, heading back to the  _Jackdaw_. Already, your crew was aboard, ready to serve you even if on another ship and under a different captain. You noticed that none were missing, meaning none wanted to take a break either. Their loyalty was immense.

"I'll be off now, Cap'n", said Bellamy, beginning to walk off the ship.

"Bellamy? You're leaving here? Why not let us drop you off at Nassau?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. No need to worry, I've got my own plans here. Just take care."

"Thank you for your services."

"Anytime, Captain."

"Shall we go, then?" you asked Edward, who was at the helm.

"Aye. Full sail, men!"


End file.
